Finally seeing what was always there
by McGonagallGirl
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldermort's defeat, Hermione Granger realises what she really wants and with the help of Minerva McGonagall, she might just get it!
1. Chapter 1

Four hours had passed since Voldemort's defeat, it was mid-morning and sun shone across all of Hogwarts. Kingsley Shackelbolt who had been appointed acting Minister for Magic had sent an own informing staff and students that Minerva McGonagall was to be reinstated as head of the school, permanently

The castle had been evacuated and the remaining students sent home to their families. The Great Hall had been emptied of bodies and the many fires stretching across the vast grounds had been put out. Rebuilding would begin in a week.

Minerva McGonagall decided to take the opportunity to return to her rooms and rest. She walked through the Great Oak doors and up the marble staircase, it was only when she reached the cracked frame of The Fat Lady's portrait that she stopped. She ran her fingers lightly against the jagged edges of the frame.

"So much destruction" she whispered to herself.

She pulled open the frame and stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room. The walls were still the fierce red they had always been but there were thick splatters of blood thrown across the surface and Minerva wondered whose it was. Whose life was cut short? Was it a child? A child she should have protected?

"Tergeo" she muttered while tracing her wand through the air in a great arc to leave the walls glimmering and the blood removed.

"If only we could be rid of all so easily"

Minerva spun on the spot, wand raised. Her emotions were still so close to the surface after the night's dreadful events, she had her defence curse ready, but forgot it at once as she looked into the face of her greatest student, one who excelled above all others, who delved into the deepest realms of transfiguration as she had once done.

Hermione Granger stared up at her through tired, red eyes. The morning sun bounced from her tear-stained cheeks. She stared around the wrecked room and her eyes swam with fresh tears. Cautious at first, Minerva hesitated before approaching her. Then she lifted her hand to Hermione's face and attempted to wipe away the tears as best she could, sympathy had never been a strong point of Minerva's. Hermione stared up into her mentor's face; she seemed shocked but relieved by the gesture.

"I'm sorry… it's just… seeing the room like this… I-

But Minerva understood

"I know, this place means a great deal to many people, myself included"

In a graceful, sweeping motion, she removed a gleaming white handkerchief from within her robes. Muttering thanks for the handkerchief, Hermione began to pace about the room.

"I'd like to ask you something" she said while pretending to rearrange rubble.

Minerva had already gone back to rebuilding the common room; the ceiling was almost entirely intact before she said,

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't have any arrangements for the future, what with my parents currently being in Australia, I wondered if I could remain here and aid you with the reconstruction of the castle?"

Minerva continued to wave her wand in various patterns and whisper incantations under her breath while Hermione stood staring, waiting for her answer.

"I do not mean to speak out of place" began Minerva, "but surely you will want some time with Mr Weasley. I, as are many others, am under the illusion that the two of you are something of an item"

Minerva felt Hermione's blush and regretted her words as the younger witch turned her back to her professor.

"I thought, there might have been something between us, but after last night, I've found that there are other parts of myself that I have yet to discover. I have lost enough over the past decade without losing who I am, or who I am meant to become."

"Meant to?" Minerva questioned.

She found the girl's behaviour quite extraordinary, but then Hermione had always been extraordinary to Minerva.

"I just mean" answered Hermione, rather hotly, "that there's more to me than Harry Potter's friend"

Her anger amused Minerva, Hermione had always been so controlled it was almost incredible to see her overcome with irritation. She could not suppress the small smirk that pulled at her lips. She turned, at last, to face Hermione full in the face, her emerald eyes found Hermione's hazel and she saw, what Hermione meant. It was not about having no where to go, there was only one place she _could_ go and it was Hogwarts. The place where so many lost souls had taken shelter, found reassurance, Minerva included had sought refuge within the castle's walls and she was not about to turn away someone who was in as much need as she had once been.

"You should know, Miss Granger that Hogwarts will always welcome you and I would be most grateful for your participation in the rebuilding of the castle. You may stay."

A small smile shaped the younger witch's lips and she nodded her thanks before turning away and exiting through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva had succeeded in rebuilding the Gryffindor common room single-handed and had moved on to the Head's office. It had taken the best part of the day but when she was finally finished she made to go down to the kitchens for lunch, there was no point in asking the elves to prepare anything grand.

Her mind strayed to Hermione and their conversation, the strange way she had worded her explanations, 'other parts of myself' Minerva mused at the many meanings of this phrase. She did not however, have time to finish her thought as her path was interrupted by the very person, whom her thoughts concerned.

Hermione, was, of course, carrying a book and she was frantically turning its pages when she walked straight into Minerva, she jumped and dropped the book.

"Professor, I'm so sorry!" spluttered Hermione frantically picking up her book.

"It's quite alright, although how the only two people in the entire castle still manage to run into each other is a mystery to me" said Minerva. 

Hermione smiled.

"I was just reading up on Devil's Snare, there's a batch growing wildly in Greenhouse four; I think professor Sprout must have allowed it free rein during the battle in an attempt to keep out the Death-"

Hermione froze and swayed on the spot, it was clear to Minerva that she had not fully seen how damaged Hermione had been by the night's events. The first war had hardened Minerva to some extent; Dumbledore always said that the Old must remember what it was to be young and in Hermione's case, still shocked by the horror's of war, a feeling Minerva had not felt for thirty years.

"Hermione would you like to come with me for lunch? I dare say the House Elves can rustle something up?" asked Minerva.

Relief was evident in Hermione's face and she nodded while placing her book down on a counter nearby. The pair walked through the corridors to the kitchens in silence but an understanding appeared to pass between them, Hermione was here, not only because it was now the only home she had, but it was also the place where her role model and mentor now resided. She was seeking Minerva's guidance and Minerva decided there and then that she was going to do what she could for the girl who had been more than just another student since her first year.

They reached the kitchens and discovered the House Elves more than prepared for such an occasion.

"Headmistress, we have sent food and drink to your rooms, we thinks there is plenty but if headmistress desires more we is more than happy to bring it" Winky finished with a bow and gestured to the fireplace in front of her, Minerva threw some grains of powder into the grate and stepped inside as green flames lapped at her slender frame.

She gestured for Hermione to join her in the flames and once she had done so she took firm hold of Hermione's hand and said "My quarters".

A brief tug behind the navel and Minerva and Hermione were turning through the castle's grates, Hermione returned the pressure to Minerva's hand. Their thighs were knocking against each other and Minerva could feel Hermione's eyes on her.

They reached her rooms and Minerva climbed somewhat awkwardly from the grate, she could still feel Hermione's gaze on her back as she removed her outer robes.

The room was spacious and warm; a smouldering fire had replaced the green flames that burned a moment ago. The walls were a ruby red just like the Gryffindor common room and the effect of the walls and the fire's light gave Minerva a flushed appearance Hermione thought.

"These are your rooms?" asked Hermione gazing round the space.

"Yes" replied Minerva as she hung up her cloak, "the House Elves have been more than efficient"

The spread was remarkable, there were all kinds of meat and goblets that were already filling, one with deep, red wine and the other with butterbeer. Hermione sat in the seat with the butterbeer and Minerva sat in the other and both began to drink and eat, strangely comfortable in each other's presence.

When the amount of food was greatly lessened, Minerva dabbed at the corners of her mouth and walked to a table at the side of the room. From it she took a ready goblet and a small vial filled with a thick black solution. She drained the goblet and then the vial.

"If you don't mind me asking professor-"

"It is a specific tonic, created by Poppy Pomfrey, ever since Dolores Umbridge saw fit to hit me with four stunning spells, I must take it once a night, every night".

Hermione's mind raced back to that night, her astronomy O.W.L was greatly disrupted by golden light pouring out from inside the castle to reveal Minerva sprinting to Hagrid's aid only to be attacked whilst off guard by four aurors.

The shock, the fear, the anger all came back to Hermione, infecting her very being. She could feel herself shaking and her eyes snapped open only to find herself staring at Minerva's ceiling with Minerva kneeling over her.

"Are you hurt?" asked Minerva

"No, I… what happened?"

"You were talking about that night and then you started shaking and… and you fell" said Minerva, her voice rather shaky.

Hermione sat up and saw that Minerva's hands were shaking too.

"I'm sorry" began Hermione, "I can't think about… that night"

Minerva said nothing.

"I was so frightened that… that…"

Hermione stared at the ground; she felt her face flush red. Was she about to tell Minerva what she had been thinking for the last five years, when she had first realised, when she had tried.

She eventually raised her eyes to Minerva's face only to find the great, emerald eyes filled with tears. Hastily, Minerva rose and turned her back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said…" Hermione muttered

"No, don't be sorry" Minerva said, angrily wiping tears from her cheeks as Hermione returned to her feet, "You were always more than just another student Hermione"

Hermione revelled in the way she said her name, rich with her Scottish brogue, it sounded beautiful. She joined Minerva at the fireside and gazed into the flames with her. Feeling brave she took Minerva's hand in her own and revelled in the comfort and warmth that the woman next to her provided.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva's eyes lingered on the woman as she walked toward the door, turning back with a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Professor" said Hermione placing a hand on the golden handle which, Hermione noticed had a lion engraved into it. She pulled the door open, smiling to herself. _That_ was Professor McGonagall, a Gryffindor through and through. She paused as a small voice behind her spoke words she had longed to hear,

"Minerva, please"

Hermione was practically beaming; her very being seemed to glow. She gazed at the lion on the handle and for a moment she thought she saw a ripple run through the golden mane as she said, "Good afternoon" turning to face her Professor only to see her gazing back at her. Their eyes met and something seemed to stir between the two, almost a surge of power seemed to ripple through the pair, "Minerva" Hermione finally whispered, before turning and walking out of the room, smiling to herself.

Hermione walked slowly back through the corridors, content with thoughts of what had just taken place. Finally, she felt free. Free of thoughts of loss. Free of thoughts of bloodshed. Free of thoughts like-

She rounded a corner and came face to face with the blank space of wall that Hermione knew concealed the Room of Requirement. The very air around Hermione seemed to freeze and weigh down on her and suddenly, images began to swim before her very eyes.

Fires blazed around her, licking at her feet as she sprinted through teetering towers of forgotten or hidden items. The very air was ignited and she heard a soul-shattering screech ring through her ears as she turned to watch Crabbe fall. They had never wanted _that, _not even after all the years of torment, no one deserved…

Hermione's thoughts were stirred by rumbling and she opened her eyes to see great oak doors in front of her where blank wall had been before. She reached out and grasped the handle and pulled open the doors.

To say she gasped at the site before her would be inaccurate. Nor could it be described as a scream. It was a sound rent with pain and it came from her very soul. She couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes.

The room was destruction personified, Ron was right to question whether it would work anymore. The walls were scorched and ash was thick in the air. Suddenly the burnt remains vanished before Hermione and she saw a room full of people learning and practicing, banding together to protect the very castle she now stood in. Dumbledore's Army swam before her eyes and she remembered how fulfilling it had been to stand together and fight back.

Then she opened her eyes and was brought back to the blackened room. The victory had been and would remain bitter sweet. It had come at such a price.

So many had been lost, the grief seemed to burn inside Hermione like the fires that had raged in that very room. Panting and shaking Hermione turned towards the door and ran to Gryffindor tower and up to the half-repaired dormitories.

She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed unashamedly, the cries seemed ripped from her very soul, how long she lay there drifting in and out of consciousness she did not know.

Daylight came and went and came again and still Hermione had not moved, she was in a state of non-being it seemed to her. She simply let the loss swallow and consume her. The first thing she was conscious of hearing was a sharp knock at the door. At first she thought she must have imagined it, but when it came again she was forced to murmur a weak, "Go away please".

She was vaguely aware of a door creaking open but it was only when a figure walked across the room and gazed out of the window, casting strange shadows across the room that she showed signs of movement.

Minerva McGonagall stared out of the window, she had always loved the view from the tower, and it had once been the home to her that it was now to Hermione.

"Please…" Hermione whispered, "Just… go"

Minerva seemed not to hear her, or at least to be pretending not to have heard her.

"I love this place" said Minerva, more to herself than to Hermione "Even on my first night here; I knew that this is where I wanted to be".

Hermione took a deep breath and sat up, she may be wallowing but she had no reason to be rude.

"Yes, I felt the same" said Hermione, trying hard to seem happy that she had been disturbed. She wanted to let the pain consume her because moving past it didn't seem like an option. Suddenly words that had once been spoken to a hall full of students came to the forefront of her mind.

_Soon, we must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy. _

"Felt?" asked Minerva, turning towards Hermione. She noted the girl's eyes and the light that seemed to be missing from them.

Hermione was drawn back to the rather one-sided conversation but she had no answer. Yes, she had remained at Hogwarts. Yes, she had pledged to rebuild it. Yet, she couldn't help feeling once again the effects of the thought she had allowed, albeit secretly, to form in her mind over the last few days. That while they may put the walls back up, while, they may even out the cracks. Something had gone from the place; a piece of the magic, perhaps. It had always seemed that the castle itself was alive but it was as though the very soul of the place had moved on with those who had died inside it. There, was a strange beauty in it Hermione thought.

"I don't know if I… its changed Professor"

"I thought we'd agreed on Minerva?"

"Minerva. I've changed too. Before, this place was a home for a girl who didn't belong anywhere else, but now…"

Hermione rose from the bed and walked to the wall where she traced her finger up and down a thin crack.

"It doesn't even feel like the same place" Hermione whispered.

"But it is" said Minerva, in a stern tone. Hermione saw now that Hogwarts was a part of her very being and she would still protect it, even after all that had been lost. Hermione felt admiration for Minerva McGonagall gush up inside her and wished that she could feel so strong, so certain.

"I went to the Room of Requirement" said Hermione, her voice was even but the pain that that visit had caused her was laced underneath, "and it was… dead" she had thought of what had happened in the place and dead, was the only word that seemed fitting. The very life had been torn out of it. It was lifeless.

"Ah, the Come and Go Room. It will not work anymore, I trust you realised this?"

Hermione nodded once, her eyes on the floor.

Minerva walked slowly toward Hermione and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It is but one room Hermione. It does not mean Hogwarts is gone. Its magic still burns, as long as there are those of us willing to kindle its flames. It lives in the very air of the place."

"Everything is so broken" Hermione said in a tiny voice.

Minerva sensed that they were no longer discussing the castle in which they stood.

"Perhaps" she said, "For now, but time has a way of numbing pain you'll find. The castle's walls are an excellent place to heal Hermione."

"The castle's walls?" Hermione almost shouted, "Look around Minerva, there's nothing left!"

Minerva flinched, and then her face softened. She sighed and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Close your eyes" Minerva whispered.

"What? Why-"

"Just, do it" said Minerva nodding encouragingly.

Hermione looked searchingly into Minerva's eyes, before slowly closing her own.

"Listen" Said Minerva.

Hermione did. For a moment she heard nothing.

Then, a soft song appeared to form in her very ears, beautiful and happy. It seemed to fill her up and for a moment. Fresh tears stung her eyes at the sound. No, it wasn't a sound. It was a feeling, an emotion woven into music.

"It's… It's… What is it?" asked Hermione, her eyes still closed.

Minerva lifted her hand to Hermione's face and traced her fingers down her cheek and to linger for a moment above her lips. Hermione seemed to lean into the touch and the comfort it provided.

"It's Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

The days past and Hogwarts was being pieced back together, the process was slow but satisfying. The transfiguration classroom was the first to be repaired after Gryffindor Tower was finished. Hermione thought this was fitting as it was a place important to both her and Minerva. Next, they moved onto the Great Hall as this was where the most damage had occurred.

This was the third day they had spent on the Hall and it was beginning to look as Hermione remembered it. The windows had been repaired, the floor had been evened out after Mrs Weasley and Bellatrix' dual and the oak doors had been put back after a troll had torn through them.

Hermione was just piecing back together the glass cylinders that collected the house points when a voice suddenly said, "I think we should put a charm on the Slytherin's to prevent their points rising above Gryffindor's" said Minerva with a tone that said she had actually considered it.

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked Hermione, "It's always better to wait until the last second, when they think they've won and then get awarded hundreds of points for bringing down a Dark Lord."

"Yes, well there's no Dark Lord for you to vanquish anymore" said Minerva sincerely.

"He's gone, evil isn't" replied Hermione, finishing the glasses and turning to face Minerva, "I'm quite sure there'll be something else to fight soon enough."

"Perhaps, but we cannot dwell on the _idea_ of evil. Maybe, a time will come when we will have to fight again." Said Minerva walking toward Hermione, "But it is not now". She took Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Hermione smiled in response.

"You're right of course"

Hermione returned to pressure to Minerva's hand and then leaned down to pick up a small silver cup.

"This must have come from the trophy room" said Hermione; as she lifted the cup to her eye to read the engraving her shirt sleeve slipped down to reveal the top of the word that had been etched into her arm, "Though, I can't imagine how it could have got here-"

"What is that?" asked Minerva reaching out to Hermione's arm.

Hermione followed her gaze and realised her shirt had slipped, she quickly covered the scar and turned towards the trophy room at the corner of the Hall.

"It's nothing" said Hermione, willing the conversation to end. Minerva though, would not let it rest; she followed Hermione into the trophy room and placed a hand lightly but firmly on her shoulder.

"Show me please".

Hermione turned to face Minerva, there were no tears in her eyes but there was a fear in the depths of them.

"Please, Minerva… don't" pleaded Hermione but Minerva had already taken her hand and was slowly rolling up her sleeve. Her fingertips brushed against the tender skin as she worked her way to the still inflamed area. Fleur had done what she could but, Bellatrix had put a charm on the wound to prevent it from healing properly.

Minerva slowly revealed the word; _mudblood _and a gasp involuntarily lefther lips.

For a moment Hermione too gazed at the wound, it looked as fresh as if Bellatrix' knife had just left its surface.

"Who did this?" whispered Minerva.

Hermione lifted her eyes to Minerva's and gazed into the emerald pools. There was an agony tearing through them but underneath, Hermione could see a fire burning deep within.

"That is not important. It is done. She's dead anyway" said Hermione.

A humourless laugh left Minerva's lips, "Bellatrix, of course".

She turned away from Hermione and held her face in her hands. Hermione felt fear run through her, Minerva's shoulders were shaking.

"Minerva, it's fine I'm not-"

"Don't!" she shouted, "That is not fine! I refuse to live in a world where…" Minerva's voice was hysterical, tears ran down her cheeks.

Hermione approached Minerva and put her hands tenderly on her shoulders.

"She's gone now, and this is just…" Hermione took a deep breath, "It's just a part of who I am now. It's a reminder of what _we_ fought for"

She placed two fingers underneath Minerva's chin and lifted her head until their eyes met.

"I just can't think about… about what…" Minerva was panting, "The idea that you were… that you were… hurt".

"I was lucky" whispered Hermione, "I could have lost so much more"

Minerva sighed heavily; she peered into Hermione's eyes and then took her hand once again, she lifted the sleeve and gazed at the wound once again. Then, she slowly brought it to her lips and kissed it slowly and lovingly. Fresh tears were brought to Hermione's eyes as she watched.

She slowly pulled her arm away and wrapped both around Minerva's waist, her head against Minerva's shoulder.

"You are incredible Hermione Granger" whispered Minerva.

Hermione lifted her head until her face was level with Minerva's, "No, that's you" she said with a slight laugh. Then their eyes met and Hermione noticed how close they were standing, their faces were mere inches apart. Minerva's breath was jagged. Hermione closed her eyes but Minerva held her gaze, she kept it fixed on the other's face, studying the smooth skin without a single line. So different to her own. She thought of her own face, the wrinkles that told the story of her long life.

Her _long_ life.

Then her mind seemed to click and she realised what she was doing. Hermione was hurting and Minerva _would not _take advantage of her. She took one last longing look at the vulnerable face before her and then stepped back.

Hermione seemed to wake from a blissful dream to stare at Minerva.

"Minerva, what-"

"Come Hermione, we have work to do" Minerva said with a smile and she extended a hand to Hermione who took it with confusion evident in her face and together they left the trophy room.

Added angst! ;) Reviews always welcome thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was finally completed; the only thing missing was the enchanted ceiling which, Hermione was told would be done by Professor Flitwick a week before September 1st as it required charms skills beyond even Minerva. It seemed to Hermione that she and Minerva must be the only ones in the world. They had seen no one for three months. When Hermione asked Minerva why this was, she said that people had been told to stay away until the rebuilding was complete. When she asked why the ministry had not sent officials to help with the rebuilding, Minerva had tersely replied, "What? And have those fools poking and prodding? We'd get further blindfolded!"

It was whilst replacing the windows of the charms classroom that Hermione allowed her mind to drift to the day before in the trophy room. She had been quite sure that she and Minerva were millimetres from kissing; an occurrence that Hermione had hoped would happen for five years, but Minerva had pulled back. Did she not care about Hermione at all? Perhaps she still saw her as a child. The thought was unbearable to Hermione.

No matter how hard she concentrated the window would not fit back into place, it would simply hover in front of the gap in the wall. Hermione bit down on her lower lip and shut her eyes tight, she tried to focus all her magic on one point, holding clear in her mind the image of the window. She opened her eyes to see the window unmoved.

What was going on?

Hermione had been using more and more advanced magic everyday for the last month, with Minerva's help of course but she was gaining new skills everyday, she should be able to fix a window!

She decided to try again. She probably just hadn't cleared her mind properly, yes, that would be it.

She closed her eyes again and lifted her wand, and concentrated hard on that image. Even as she closed her eyes she felt walls close in around her, as if there was some force blocking her magic and the harder she pushed against it the further away she was from it. She felt a connection was braking inside her.

Then suddenly she felt the walls being blown apart and it was as though someone had lifted a veil. The image of the window burned bright within her mind and she heard a low rumbling and a deep click.

She opened her eyes to see the window back in place and a deep red, blazing sun on the horizon.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief. Then she became aware of something, a hand clasped tightly around her own. Her eyes went to the source of the sensation and then followed their path up an arm and then to meet deep emerald eyes that burned fiercely in the light of the sunset.

Minerva smiled at her. In the crimson shade that the room had turned in the light, the sight was quite breathtaking.

"I hope you don't mind." She said, gesturing toward the window, now securely sat in its place.

"Not at all" said Hermione, and she was surprised to here how weak her voice sounded. She noticed that her hand was tingling in Minerva's as though power was surging through it. The feeling seemed to bring with it a warmth that filled her very being and she smiled at the hands still held together before turning her face toward Minerva once more.

Minerva, though, was gazing at the sunset, the scarlet light of which seemed to ripple through her skin; Hermione thought she looked rather beautiful.

"Thank you" whispered Hermione, whilst lightly squeezing Minerva's hand, "I was having trouble with…"

Hermione stopped; she didn't want to voice the concern that had been growing slowly within in her mind since she failed to fix the window the first time. Her magic had never failed her before, the idea that her skills may be weakening was just too painful, to lose an essential part of whom she was on top of everything else.

"It is nothing to worry about Hermione" Minerva turned her gaze to Hermione and noted the girls flushed cheeks, "Over the weeks, we have been linked to Hogwarts in a fashion."

"Linked? To Hogwarts?"

Minerva nodded.

"As we have rebuilt its walls it has somewhat connected with us, it is nothing to be concerned about. Hogwarts would never harm its people. It will simply, replenish our resources." Said Minerva, but at Hermione's concerned expression she went on, "You will be surprised just how complex the magic you have been engaged in truly is. Repairing a Hogwarts window is not the same as simply mending any broken vase; it is a piece of Hogwarts. You will find, I think, when the process is complete, your magic will be greatly depleted and so, to make up for this, Hogwarts in turn, rejuvenates your magic. You understand?" she asked.

Hermione nodded slowly, "It's like… Hogwarts is saying thank you"

"Yes… yes, that is a rather nice way of thinking of it" said Minerva with a small chuckle.

A thin cloud seemed to drift across the red sun darkening the room a shade.

Their hands were still tight in the each other's grips. Hermione felt sure that the air around her was whispering but she thought she must have been imagining it.

They stood in silence for a while, just watching the sunset, waiting for the clouds to clear.

Hermione stared at the face of her former professor, she had never truly realised just how beautiful she was. She had never trusted herself to get close enough.

Now, though, she saw the curve of the lips that had been stretched into a thin line of fury many times during her childhood, the thought made her smile.

"Something funny Miss Granger?" Minerva asked with a smile of her own.

Emerald met chocolate brown and Hermione gasped at the depth of Minerva's eyes.

"I was just thinking about all the trouble we caused at Hogwarts" answered Hermione, "you know, before the war".

Once again Hermione felt her soul quiver at the images now swimming through her mind and willed them to disappear. She had to stop this; she would have to learn to deal with it because she would have to talk about it. She wouldn't be left alone forever, sooner or later, people would want the true story of what happened in the months she had spent away hunting horcruxes.

Hermione felt soft hands on each side of her face and then a gentle voice saying "Hermione? Look at me".

For a moment Hermione simply revelled in the sound of the voice, the way it seemed to caress her ears lovingly.

She opened her eyes to see Minerva's face inches from hers; she leaned into the soft hands on her cheeks.

"Sorry" Hermione whispered, "I did it again" she added with a defeated laugh.

"It's okay" said Minerva in a soft and slightly husky voice.

Minerva took her hand from Hermione's cheek and lifted a loose strand of curly hair from her face.

Hermione shivered as fingertips lightly grazed her cheek.

Hermione had déjà vu, a simple movement away from what she wanted most. She longed to close the distance but Minerva had moved away this time, she needed to be sure…

"Minerva?" Hermione whispered, gazing at the parted, rose-coloured lips before her.

"Yes" answered Minerva, she seemed to struggle to form the word.

Hermione took a deep breath, she just had to know. Years of wondering had come down to this moment.

The clouds cleared and the sunset burned a fierce scarlet once again, illuminating the room and casting a crimson glow across the pair.

"Kiss me."

It was little more than a whisper but for Minerva, those two words echoed again and again through her mind. For a second Hermione expected to see Minerva turning away but then, slowly, Minerva's lips touched hers and with a smile Hermione lightly kissed back. The kiss was slow, but sensual; there was a passionate fire burning beneath it.

"Finally" Hermione whispered.

Hermione never remembered saying the words but that small proclamation stayed with Minerva forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Really getting into this, would love to hear what you think! Reviews please :D thanks.

Minerva woke at six thirty in her bed, the sunlight poured in from the grounds. Minerva's mind flashed back to the previous night and she shuddered as the guilt washed over her, how could she do this? Years of control, thrown away for one moment of… of…

Minerva's eyes closed as she felt again the feel of Hermione's lips on hers, the feel of her hand in hers. The steady gaze of her deep hazel eyes as they bore into her emerald ones and despite herself, she felt a swirl in her stomach. She was happy. For the first time since her husband died, she had done something for her, something she had thought about for years but never thought of carrying out.

She had kissed Hermione.

"But she is young Minerva, too young" she muttered to herself. She would have to apologise. It was the only thing for it, "I'll just go and say it was a mistake, it should never have happened, it wasn't meant to happen".

"Oh I don't know about that" said a voice Minerva knew well, "It felt right to me" said Hermione. Minerva sat up, suddenly aware of the loose folds of her nightgown as they swayed against her bare flesh. She took in the sight before her; Hermione was in jeans and a black t-shirt. So simple, yet, the way the fabric clung to her skin, caressing the contours of her-

Stop it Minerva.

"Hermione-"

"Yes?" answered Hermione, a small smirk teasing the corners of her lips. She slowly walked towards the bed from the door frame on which she had been leaning.

"I need to say sorry" said Minerva, her voice was level as always but Hermione could see the truth in her eyes,_ those_ eyes. She was as sorry as Hermione was stupid.

Hermione's loose curls swung softly around her head as she sat on the bed.

"Sorry?" asked Hermione, "For what?"

"Last night, I-"

Hermione had taken Minerva's hand and pressed it to her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed, comforted at the touch of Minerva. Something stirred in Minerva and for a moment, she allowed her hand to linger against Hermione's soft skin.

"I wasn't myself" began Minerva, but Hermione was smiling, more to herself than to Minerva but her eyes swam through Minerva's, "the battle has left everyone-"

"Don't do that, please, not that" whispered Hermione, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that it was nothing, that it was just an imbalance of emotions because it wasn't. Please don't pretend that you didn't want it to happen" said Hermione, "I felt it and it wasn't pretend"

"Hermione, you can't-"

"Can't what? What can't I do? Do you know how long I've-"

Hermione stopped herself, her eyes burned as fresh tears forced their way down her cheeks. The years behind her longing, all the effort she had put in to hold back how she felt could come spilling out in one moment. Then suddenly, a fire burned deep within her. She came up onto her knees, so her eyes were level with Minerva's, Minerva began to shudder, the feel of her so near, it was all she could do not to reach out and-

"Do you know Minerva?" asked Hermione closing the gap just a little bit so she could see the pupils of Minerva's eyes, which, Hermione noted, were dilated. She smiled to herself as her eyes feasted on Minerva's face, taking in every line, the way the light kissed her cheeks.

"Know what?" replied Minerva, her voice weaker now and slightly husky.

"Do you know what it felt like when your lips touched mine?" Minerva blushed, her lips were swollen and slightly parted, "It felt like someone had taken all the magic in the world and concentrated it into one point. You."

Minerva's breath was short, she was panting.

"Hermione" Minerva said in warning tones, "you don't know what you-

"What I want? What I'm doing?" questioned Hermione, the heat in her face rising now. She shortened the gap between their faces, their lips now only millimetres apart,

"You know Minerva?" Hermione lifted her hand to Minerva's face and slid her fingers into Minerva's hair, "For once I'm doing, exactly what I want to do"

"Oh, Hermione"

The words seemed to come from Minerva's very being. Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's lower back and pulled her closer to her, their lips now firmly locked together and their tongues moved slowly, passionately back and forth.

"What I've wanted to do for years" whispered Hermione, "You want it too Minerva. I can feel it" whispered Hermione. Minerva finally gave, a soft blissful sigh and her arms were around Hermione, she pulled Hermione down so she could lean above her, kissing her neck, tracing her teeth gently up and down. Hermione was smiling; her happiness bloomed from her very core.

Hermione finally had what she had always dreamt of, the years of wondering what it would be like to feel Minerva's arms wrapped around her, to see Minerva so passionate. Now she knew, and it was more than she'd ever hoped. The thought increased her passion and the kiss became frenzied, she traced her tongue lightly across Minerva's top lip and when a moan escaped Minerva's open mouth she took that as entry granted.

She took her tongue into Minerva's mouth and began to familiarise with the inside. Minerva seemed to be more cautious, her tongue just giving tentative flicks, but as the minutes went by, she began to dual Hermione's explorative movements. They were gasping and panting when the need for air overpowered the need to feel and reluctantly Hermione leaned back and gazed up at the sight before her. Minerva was flushed and her lips were swollen, her emerald eyes seemed ablaze.

The sight caused a burn to begin deep in her core. She took advantage of the respite to roll them over so she was straddling Minerva, who seemed quite shocked with the change in positions.

Hermione lowered her head to Minerva's neck and began to kiss gently in the place where neck turns to shoulder. The skin was soft and supple. Hermione's teeth grazed lightly across the smooth surface earning an involuntary moan from Minerva whose hands then rose to cup Hermione's face pulling their eyes to the same level so they could gaze openly at one another.

Minerva was panting, she was struggling to speak. The sight caused an accomplished grin to spread across Hermione's face; _she _had caused this reaction in Minerva.

Finally able to complete coherent sentences, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hermione…" she panted, "we have… to stop"

"No" whispered Hermione, "we don't, I want to…"

"Not now" said Minerva, her voice still weak but there was firmness underneath. Minerva dragged her fingertips lightly across Hermione's cheek. "Not yet"

Hermione's breathing had slowed and she finally nodded and removed herself from the bed. She moved to the mirror and began putting her hair into place as it had become particularly untamed during the time she had spent with Minerva.

Minerva watched Hermione with interest. What did this girl see in her?

Hermione caught Minerva's gaze in the mirror and seemed to read what Minerva was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that" she said

Minerva looked bewildered, "Like what?"

Hermione turned to look at her.

"Like you don't deserve me"

Minerva wasn't conscious of the tears until they fell, then, she rose and approached Hermione, who stood to meet her.

"But I don't!" Minerva said incredulously.

Hermione's hand rose to gently wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"Well, I am quite the catch but…" Hermione's eyes traced over Minerva's face "I'm the lucky one"

A disbelieving laugh rose from Minerva's lips but was quickly silenced as Hermione's own lips brought them into a searing kiss that put any doubt out of Minerva's mind.

Minerva smiled softly to herself as she lifted her eyes to meet Hermione's; they froze, in that moment for a whole minute simply relishing the power they held within them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the kind words and advice, I love to read your reviews and hear your opinions so keep them coming! :D

XxxxxX

It was the middle of July; the castle was finally coming together. All of the classrooms were complete and the staircases were moving again. It had been discovered that one of the more powerful Death Eaters (Minerva suspected Bellatrix) had put a particularly dark hex on the staircases to prevent them from moving, as they kept trying to throw the Death Eaters off course, taking them to corridors that led to where they had started. Hermione thought this was brilliant.

All four common rooms were now fully intact and the portraits had been mended and returned. The Fat Lady informed them of how she had taken refuge in her friends' frame down in the dungeons once the Death Eaters had decided to begin hacking their way in.

The board of governors had requested a meeting with both Minerva and Hermione and when Hermione wondered how they found out that she was helping with the repairs Minerva replied,

"We should be grateful that we have had _this _amount of time undisturbed" and that she suspected Kingsley was behind it.

The letter from the governors had been received little over a week ago but hadn't specified what the purpose of the meeting was. However, due to the discovery of a Venomous Tentacula atop the astronomy tower, it had slipped Hermione's mind.

It was the night before the meeting that Hermione began to think about what such a meeting would entail. She had gradually become more and more worried until finally, she turned to Minerva during dinner in her rooms. This had become something of a tradition, dinner in Minerva's rooms each evening. Half way through another wonderful spread of food, Hermione decided to voice her concerns.

"This meeting tomorrow" Hermione began, "It won't be about, anything that happened before the battle, will it?"

Minerva seemed to have been expecting such a question as she put down her knife and fork and stared rather sternly at Hermione.

"I imagine that, there may be some mention of what happened whilst you were… away" answered Minerva, her gaze never leaving Hermione.

"I... I can't" she spluttered.

"Hermione, you must understand that-"

"No!"

The shout seemed to sound again and again in Minerva's ears.

"They'll want to know about Malfoy Manner… and what… happened there" said Hermione, her hands had begun to shake, "and I can't Minerva, please don't make me".

Minerva's mind seemed to freeze; the fear in Hermione's eyes was new, different.

"What haven't you told me?" asked Minerva, her eyes desperately searching the face before her.

Hermione felt an iron fist clamp down around her stomach. She shook her head and the tears came thick and fast, running down her cheek in fierce lines.

Hermione turned her face away from Minerva.

"Don't" she whispered.

"Hermione I-"

"Please, Minerva. Don't… ask me…" Minerva's mind was running over every detail of her and Hermione's time together, desperately searching for some small detail she might have missed.

She reached across the table and pulled Hermione's hand into her own, her eyes met the watery, beautiful hazel ones across from her and she saw the pain and… was it humiliation?

"Hermione, please tell me" she said gently, running her thumb comfortingly along Hermione's hand.

Hermione shook her head at once but her eyes stayed fixed on Minerva's as she said in a whisper laced with pain,

"You wouldn't want me if you knew"

Minerva couldn't help the shock that brought itself to her face. She moved around the table and onto her knees at Hermione's side. She put two fingers underneath Hermione chin and gently brought their lips together. Then she stared at the loving hazel orbs before her and said,

"There is nothing that could lessen my feelings for you; they are only capable of growing stronger."

She stood up and lovingly pulled Hermione to her feet and led her over to the sofa where they sat, Hermione's hand clasped tenderly in Minerva's. They sat in silence for what could have been a second or an hour before Hermione said,

"That night, at Malfoy Manner, I haven't told you everything that happened"

Minerva nodded and gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze of encouragement.

"I was almost unconscious, Bellatrix had thrown so many Cruciatus curses at me but, I could hear and feel and I heard, Bellatrix say for…" Hermione's eyes rose slowly to Minerva's as she said the words she longed to forget, "for Greyback to… have me".

Minerva's hand rose to her mouth and she couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her entire body. Her eyes had closed.

Hermione however, kept her gaze fixed at the face before her, a face full of pain. She tightened her grip of Minerva's hand as though afraid that she was going to slip away.

Minerva's eyes opened but were turned toward the fire.

"And did he?" she breathed.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip, unsure of whether to go on.

"He… he started but…" She gazed longingly at Minerva, "It was… brief".

Minerva gave a breathy, humourless laugh.

"It was brief" she breathed, then quite suddenly sound between a scream and a whimper left her lips before she collapsed into her hand, sobbing.

Hermione couldn't move, she felt she had been pinned into place. The sounds rang through the rooms.

Hermione could only gaze at the woman before her, a woman who was embedded with pain, Minerva's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and her hands were trembling against her face. Hermione pulled Minerva to her with an arm gently placed around her shoulders. Minerva collapsed against her; she seemed to be clinging to Hermione, her hands desperately gripping the sleeves of her shirt. She simply hung there, trembling for half an hour before she started whimpering,

"I'm sorry" the voice was strangled and weak, "so sorry… Hermione"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm okay. It was not your fault." Hermione ran a comforting hand through Minerva's hair.

Minerva's words became slurred as sleep claimed her body, exhausted with sobbing.

"It's not… should have… done something…" Hermione pulled her tighter; Minerva spoke four words before unconsciousness took her, "should… have… protected… you"

Minerva seemed to crumple against Hermione, her breathing slowed as she drifted away into sleep but her voice was hoarse with sobbing. Hermione stayed the entire night simply holding Minerva.

XxxxxX

When Minerva woke in the morning, the first thing she registered was a severe pain in her neck, the second thing she registered was the feeling of arms around her. Then she realised, Hermione had stayed the entire night. Worse was the memory that came to her of their conversation the night before.

The anger that had been born last night began to rage within her once again but it was quickly silenced with the colossal guilt that swarmed through her.

She wrapped her arms tighter around Hermione, longing to feel her nearer, if only to feel that she was okay. The feeling seemed to stir Hermione who slowly opened her eyes, realised where she was and why she was here. Minerva felt Hermione stiffen against the realisation of what had happened the night before.

Minerva could feign sleep no more and she slowly rose, and sat up against the sofa, her neck was aching dreadfully.

She turned her face toward Hermione who gazed back with fearful eyes, the words she had spoken came crashing down around Minerva and she realised what the fear was in aid of,

_You wouldn't want me if you knew._

There was nothing to say, Minerva simply leaned forward and brought her lips to Hermione's. Hermione seemed shocked by the movement but then began to respond, their mouths moved beautifully as one. Minerva tried to put all of her emotions into the kiss. The guilt she felt. The anger. The sorrow. But finally, it was the love that forced its way through. She love Hermione, she had realised it as time had gone by but now, it burned brightly inside her.

It was then that Minerva realised that tears had began to fall down Hermione's cheeks, she brought her lips to her cheeks and kissed away the small drops of pain.

Minerva lifted her hand to Hermione's cheek, gazed deep into the hazel eyes before her and whispered,

"I love you".


	8. Chapter 8

At those three, small words, all Hermione's fear simply vanished, and she knew that she could face anything the day and the rest of her life would bring as long as Minerva was by her side.

A minute went by before Hermione realised that no one had spoken since those words had been said. It was then that she took Minerva's hand and placed a light kiss on her cheek and whispered,

"Thank you"

Surprise flitted across Minerva's face.

"Whatever for?" she asked smiling slightly.

Hermione took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers with Minerva's.

"For giving me the strength to do what needs to be done"

XxxxX

It was one twenty-five. The Governors were late. Hermione began to hope that they might have changed their mind and decided not to come at all but as soon as the thought had formed in her mind the Great Oak doors swung open admitting a dozen stiff-looking officials. Hermione recognised none of the faces, she had known about every member of the board whilst she was at school but it appeared that the entire board had been changed after the battle. Minerva nodded in welcome to the procession and allowed herself a quick glance at Hermione before saying, rather sternly,

"If you will follow me"

They walked in silence towards the headmistress' office and when they reached the Gargoyle Minerva swiftly nodded to Hermione for her to say the password.

"Dulce bellum inexpertise" Hermione whispered, allowing herself a smile at Minerva before stepping onto the rotating steps. They had discussed the password earlier and decided on one that seemed fitting for the day. 'War is sweet to those who have never fought.

The staircase slowed for them to step off quickly followed by the governors, they swept into the room with a ruffle of cloaks.

A large, circular, wooden table had been added to Minerva's office, the room seemed much smaller with it inside.

They each took their seats, Hermione sitting next to Minerva who gave her hand a comforting squeeze before lowering herself into a chair.

Once everyone was seated, all eyes seemed to turn towards Minerva with occasional glances being shot nervously at Hermione.

When no one spoke Minerva inhaled sharply and said,

"Shall we get on?"

Several things happened at one, a small man quickly pulled out a quill and parchment and began furiously taking notes, several people muttered and became very interested in the table surface and one very tall, burly man directly opposite Minerva smirked at

Hermione and said quite loudly, "Certainly".

Minerva curtly nodded at the man.

"Where would you like to begin?" asked Minerva, she seemed to be speaking only to the man in the centre and Hermione turned her head slightly towards her when she heard the sharpness in her voice.

Unsurprisingly, it was the same man, who answered, this time turning his smirking face towards Minerva,

"Well, the castle seems to be in excellent condition considering such a short amount of time has passed since the damage was done and also considering that you, headmistress would not allow anyone on the premises" he paused and widened his smirk, "except, Miss Granger it seems".

Hermione flinched at the way her name sounded on his tongue, harsh and cruel.

"Miss Granger's efforts have been invaluable" Minerva answered evenly but a fire seemed to be burning in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure she has been a valuable… _asset_"

His lips curled into a nasty smile and his eyes landed on Hermione.

Hermione felt herself flush, what could he know? Hermione felt a strong hand upon hers beneath the table as Minerva reacted to the shudder of fear that had run through Hermione.

"Miss Granger this is Collin Vossler, he recently returned to himself after being relieved of an imperius curse, isn't that right Mr Vossler?"

Vossler gave a humourless, dry laugh.

"They were dark times headmistress" he said with a sinister smile, "I am only grateful to have been returned to the light, where I belong".

Then Hermione understood, this man was a Death Eater, and the longer she stared at his eyes, the sickly green that they were, she became aware of something. She had seen them before. Those eyes had stared down at her mercilessly.

"Indeed" Minerva added coldly.

Her hand left Hermione's and came to rest upon the table. 

"I believe you were commenting on the condition of the school"

"Uh… yes!" Piped up a small voice next to Vossler, "My colleagues and I would just like to voice our congratulations on having the school up and running in such a short space of time!"

"Thank you, Jules" Minerva said with a nod towards the small man.

"Of course! I assume that letters have been sent to all students informing them of the schools reopening?"

"Yes, they went out a week ago and we have received all confirmations. All muggle-born students have been notified with a visit from a staff member as usual." Answered Minerva, Hermione noticed how her features seemed to warm when she spoke of Hogwarts.

The warm look vanished however, when Vossler muttered something under his breath, Hermione only caught two words,

"_Filthy… mudbloods"_

She immediately trembled and became very conscious of the scar on her forearm.

Hermione felt Minerva twitch and could have sworn she saw her other hand twitch toward her wand, her other hand, closed in a fist upon the table.

"Yes cretin, the school is fine but why don't we get on to the real reason we're here" spat Vossler with a sly glance at Hermione, his eyes wondered over her and her stomach turned.

"And what exactly might that be Vossler" replied Minerva with equal venom.

"You have yet to give a statement, Miss Granger on what happened whilst you were away with Harry Potter. Now, is the time." He said with a vicious grin, "Why don't we start with the events that took place at…" he turned his head slightly, "Malfoy Manner".

There was silence.

"Now Vossler I really don't think that's-" began Jules.

"No" said Hermione, Minerva's head instantly turned towards the younger witch.

"Hermione, you don't have to answer him" she said in an undertone, evidently trying to prevent the others from hearing but due to their proximity, failing.

"I won't have to answer him Minerva" said Hermione, her eyes never leaving Vossler's face, "Because he already knows".

A number of gasps escaped lips from around the table.

"I am sorry Miss Granger" said Jules softly, "But whatever do you mean?"

A silence again and as Hermione stared into those eyes, she saw a flicker of fear, Vossler had thought that she wouldn't remember, or wouldn't recognise him and had hoped to serve his master one last time by humiliating one of his victims.

"He was there" Hermione said evenly, but her gaze turned to Minerva, every one of the officials around the table had begun scribbling on parchment before banishing them to the ministry undoubtedly. Vossler was slowly turning purple with rage.

Whilst the officials were distracted, Hermione leaned in to Minerva,

"Enough now" she whispered.

Minerva nodded instantly and quickly informed them that the meeting was over.

Vossler was the first to leave, he practically ran from the room, last to leave was Jules muttering apologies.

Finally, they were left on their own. Minerva vanished the table and chairs, returning the room to its normal state.

Hermione gazed at the older witch, "I am glad that's over"

Minerva's back was facing Hermione,

"I never expected" whispered Minerva, "I'm so sorry Hermione, if I'd known I never would have" Minerva's voice broke. Hermione quickly approached and wrapped her arms around a firm waist.

"Hey… stop it" she whispered, "We spend half our time crying" she turned Minerva to face her, gently wiped away the tears that had fallen, "and I can think of so many other things I'd rather be doing" she added with a smile.

Suddenly Minerva's lips were crashing down on hers and a moan escaped her lips as Minerva plunged her tongue between Hermione's lips. Minerva's desk pressed into the back of Hermione's legs; she hadn't even realised they had moved backwards. She gasped in response. Minerva persisted, lifting Hermione onto the desk and continuing the kiss, Hermione leaned back on the desk and brought Minerva with her so they lay flat, never breaking the kiss.

It was when Minerva's hand came to rest between Hermione's legs that a shock seemed to run through the pair. Their motion slowed and they simply gazed into each others eyes, the current that seem to be forever-flowing between the pair was stronger than ever. They were panting and wrapped in one another, Hermione's legs were around Minerva's waist.

Minerva registered their position and Hermione's dilated pupils and with every ounce of self restraint she had, lifted herself away.

"I'm sorry Hermione, that wasn't fair"

Hermione laughed, stood and walked toward Minerva. She took the elder's hand in hers and brought it to her lips where she kissed it tenderly.

"Come on" Hermione said as she led Minerva to the door, "lets get some food, I've had a crap day and could do with a romantic meal with the woman I love".

XxxxX

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, been a bit hectic here! Reviews please :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_The ground was hard and cold against her head. Voices were speaking but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Her eyes were heavy and it ached to keep them open, she caught glances of the room around her. An ornate chandelier glistened above her and a carved mantelpiece stood in the centre of the wall. Hermione's mind seemed to clear completely as fear flooded her; a figure approached from the darkness as a voice she knew to be Bellatrix's said,_

"_You have done well Greyback, take the girl, but be sure not to get any of her filthy blood on the carpet"_

_Then hands descended upon her, she heard a piercing shriek which rebounded from the walls. A hard smack to her face alerted her to the fact that the scream had belonged to her._

_She tasted blood and felt cold air touch her skin as her shirt was ripped open and her trousers jerked down. Greyback laughed cruelly as he ran a clawed hand up the inside of her thigh. She struggled but found herself bound by invisible ropes. She tried to scream but threw her head back in pain as she felt two fingers thrust deeply inside her, she felt hot trickle down her leg and knew that blood had been drawn._

"_That's right scream, you filth" Bellatrix shrieked from behind her. Then she was back on the solid floor, she clung to it._

_Suddenly a great weight was pressed upon her, and foul breath was on her face. She felt a pressure between her legs and the pain doubled as the werewolf entered her. She felt the tear and the painful wave, she cried out, her voice finally reflecting the pain within. Faster the thrusts became and then the weight was quickly gone as Bellatrix screamed something about the sword, but it didn't matter anymore, none of it…_

XxxxX

Minerva awoke to the thrashing next to her, Hermione's arms were thrown wildly around her and her mouth was open in a scream but there was no sound. She was muttering the same words again and again,

"Minerva… stop him… please… Minerva"

The older witch's heart stopped.

She reached out a gentle hand and lightly pressed it against Hermione's cheek, she swallowed back tears,

"Hermione sweetheart, it's a dream" the thrashing continued, "Please, Hermione. Wake up."

Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder; she gave a deep shudder and inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped open. For a moment they still held within them the fear of what she had just seen, then, she realised where she was and sighed, relieved.

"It was a dream" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Yes." Answered Minerva, it wasn't meant to come out as cold as it did but Minerva's shame flooded through to her words.

Hermione sat up and placed two fingers beneath Minerva's chin, drawing their eyes together, "What is it?"

Minerva sighed.

"You were… calling out for me… and… I wasn't there".

Minerva's eyes filled and she hung her head again.

"Oh Minerva, it was a dream. Sometimes it feels like I'll wake up in the middle of it all again, but then I wake up to you", Hermione leaned in to Minerva's ear and whispered, "You save me every time you're there when I open my eyes".

Minerva gave a soft laugh.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione.

Minerva surveyed the pocket watch placed on the bedside table.

"Quarter to five" she answered.

Hermione sighed, and then brought her lips to Minerva's in a soft kiss.

"Early breakfast?" she asked with a smile on her face.

A beautiful smile graced Minerva's face.

"I have a better idea" and with that she stood, pulled on a casual robe and gloves, "come on" she added softly.

Bewildered, Hermione clambered out of bed, less gracefully than Minerva had done and copied her actions in pulling on a robe.

Minerva took Hermione's hand and led them from the room and right through the castle, out of the Oak doors and down into the grounds. It was on the brink of the black lake that she stopped and transfigured a log into a bench and lowered herself into it. Hermione quickly joined her and pressed herself into the older witch's comforting embrace.

She rested her head on Minerva's shoulder and revelled in the feel of her arms around her, the safety, the affection, the steady rush of desire that laced their every touch.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked, though she didn't really care, she would follow Minerva anywhere.

"I wanted to show you something" answered Minerva, "something few people have seen".

Hermione simply sighed contentedly and waited.

The Black Lake stretched out in front of them, enclosed by the Scottish Mountains which guarded it. The sky was between blue and grey as it always is before the sunrise comes. A slight hint of red was teasing the horizon.

"Let's just stay here Minerva, together"

"Just us?" Minerva said with a smile.

Hermione nodded, "Just us."

"I would love to my dear. There is of course the small problem of hundreds of students that will be turning up here in a number of weeks expecting to be educated" replied Minerva.

"Yes, and I suppose an entire castle to ourselves might be a little selfish"

Minerva gave a little laugh.

"Probably" she dropped a light kiss into Hermione's soft curls, "We could spend the remaining weeks together at my home in Edinburgh"

Hermione sat up, shocked.

"Really? Together?"

"If you would like to of course, we'll have to come back a week before the start of term to inform the staff and ensure that everything is in order" said Minerva

Hermione gave an incredulous laugh.

"Of course I would like to"

They sat in silence for a while, simply gazing out at the lake and the sunrise as it stretched over the land that was the true home of the pair.

Suddenly, a line of glorious scarlet burned against the horizon and encased the two witches in a crimson glow.

"Thank you" whispered Hermione.

"For what Hermione?"

"Oh not you Minerva" answered Hermione with a smile, "Hogwarts".

XxxxX

Plans were made quickly, staff had been informed of the dates, and the ministry were made aware of the Headmistress taking a two week holiday which was not to be interrupted. Their bags were packed, and they were to depart for Minerva's home at six. Minerva was making some last minute preparations when Hermione knocked on her office door and heard a short grunt in reply and pushed opened the door.

Minerva was bent over a pile of paperwork, frantically banishing memo after memo.

"Not a word from the bloody Ministry for weeks and then they all panic at the thought of not being able to contact me for two weeks! I've had two hundred Owls in an hour!"

Hermione smiled warmly, she loved the change she could cause in Minerva; one moment she could be Professor McGonagall, strict and reserved and the next she could be Minerva, relaxed and moaning Hermione's name.

Hermione walked slowly to the suitcases in the corner of the room and banished them, and then she turned to Minerva and slowly, approached. Minerva was half way through frantically scrawling another letter. Hermione reached out and gently closed her hand upon Minerva's. The sensation caused Minerva's hand to freeze and her eyes to turn towards the lust filled hazel ones gazing back at her.

Hermione smirked and quickly caught Minerva in a searing kiss, without warning, she pushed her tongue between Minerva's lips and plunged deeper. She heard the quill drop to the floor with a clatter, forgotten. As Hermione ran her tongue lightly across Minerva's top lip, Minerva moaned deeply.

It was here, that Hermione drew back so that their foreheads rested against one another and they stood panting, gazing into the dark eyes of the other. Drawing her hands around Minerva's waist, she pulled their hips together and grinded lightly against Minerva.

As another slow, trembling moan escaped Minerva's lips Hermione disapparated them and they spun into the sucking darkness, pressed against one another, trembling.

_Just a taste of things to come ;) review as ever! MG_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy **

They apparated just in front of Minerva's manor, it stood dark against the sunset but neither woman noticed as they hadn't moved. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were breathing rapidly, their eyes still fixed on the others. Hermione's pelvis was still pressed against Minerva's, both sets of pupils had dilated.

"Hermione…" It was meant to be a warning but the desire in Minerva's voice could not be hidden and the younger witch's heart quickened at the reaction she had caused. 

"I know" Hermione whispered, before lifting her lips to Minerva's cheek for a loving, soft kiss, "come on, I want a tour".

Hermione put some distance between herself and the woman she loved and they entered the manor together. Upon reaching the front door which, Hermione noted looked like a smaller version of the one's at Hogwarts, Minerva pulled out her wand and traced it down the surface of the door in a vertical line. The door seemed to ripple and whisper. Slowly, it swung open admitting the pair.

Minerva began showing Hermione around the property, the kitchen, the library (Hermione subconsciously decided that this was her favourite room), the lounge and the guest bedroom that had been made up for Hermione.

"I thought you might prefer-" Minerva started but she stopped when Hermione burst out laughing.

"That's uh… thoughtful of you" Hermione said, trying to regain control.

"What is funny?" Minerva asked admiring Hermione's radiant smile.

"Well" Hermione began, taking a step closer to Minerva, "I can hardly keep my hands off you when we're in the same room, how do you expect me to be away from you for an entire night?"

Neither were sure when they had started sharing a bed at Hogwarts, they had simply started falling asleep talking and waking up next to each other.

"I didn't want to presume" said Minerva rather shyly.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and lifted her hand to Minerva's cheek.

"Oh my love, presume away" she placed a light kiss upon Minerva's soft lips, "I'm yours"

XxxxX

After a small dinner prepared by Minerva herself, the pair retired to the lounge with a book each and a glass of wine. In front of the fire, they sat in silence, simply at ease in each other's company. Hours went by and occasionally Hermione would raise her eyes to see Minerva's glorious emerald pair gazing back at her. Hermione was finding that the more time she and Minerva spent with one another, the more she was able to decipher the emotion behind Minerva's inscrutable visage, she could tell when Minerva was reading a particularly controversial or interesting page by a simple change in her eyes, they seemed to glow when there was an opportunity to gain knowledge.

They seemed to be completely in tune with one another, Minerva was reading an ancient transfiguration theory, Hermione 'Pride and Prejudice', it had forever been her favourite since she had discovered it on her Grandmother's bedside table; she never went anywhere without a copy. Minerva appeared to sense when Hermione was reading a particularly powerful section as she took her hand in her own and comfortingly ran her thumb across the surface.

Minerva had almost finished her book when she tore her eyes away from the page to see Hermione's head slumped to the side and her book forgotten, flat on her lap. Minerva took a moment to admire the form before her, it truly was breathtaking; Hermione's curls tumbled onto her shoulders, the caramel ringlets caught the light, they appeared to glow with an angelic beauty. Only then did Minerva realise that her hand was still entwined in Hermione's. At that moment, Hermione gave a long, content sigh and her hand closed tighter around Minerva's hand for a moment.

Minerva smiled at the sight before lifting her free hand to Hermione's face,

"Hermione?" Minerva said tentatively.

"Mmmm?" 

"You have fallen asleep"

A grin spread across Hermione's face as she sleepily said, "No I haven't" her eyes were still closed, "I was pretending, to see how long it took you to notice".

Minerva gave a small chuckle and Hermione's eyes opened at the wonderful noise.

"You really are beautiful you know" said Hermione softly.

Minerva's eyebrows rose in surprise and a disbelieving expression claimed her face.

Hermione sighed disapprovingly and clambered somewhat awkwardly toward Minerva before cuddling up close with her head rested upon her shoulder where she breathed in the now familiar scent. She wrapped her arms lovingly about Minerva's neck and kissed her jaw line softly.

Minerva leaned into the touch and shuddered as a rush of desire tore through her at the close contact. Hermione felt the tremor run through Minerva and leaned in more.

Minerva let out a ragged breath to try and rein in the emotions coursing through her. She sensed her arousal growing. Hermione lifted her lips to Minerva's ear and began to gently suckle the lobe.

"You know… I feel much more awake now" Hermione whispered into Minerva's ear.

Another shiver ran through Minerva.

"Hermione we… shouldn't" said Minerva but her voice was weak, as though she didn't really believe the words she was saying.

"Really Minerva?" asked Hermione with a smile, she knew Minerva didn't mean it, "And why would that be?"

"I… you're not ready" but she was leaning into Hermione's touch and her breath was ragged.

"Minerva" Hermione whispered causing another shudder from Minerva, her hand drifted across Minerva's neck, just her fingertips tracing the surface. Lower their drifted, slowly they edged towards Minerva's breasts and the older witch felt her nipples harden slightly in anticipation.

"Yes…"

It wasn't a question, but a whispered plea. Hermione stilled her movements; she didn't want Minerva to begin something she would regret. Minerva's eyes opened at the loss of sensation.

She saw the trepidation in Hermione's eyes and instantly captured Hermione in a tender kiss.

"Hermione of course I want to" said Minerva gazing deep into her love's eyes, "I just, want it to be right for you".

"I'm here, you are here. It is perfect."

And with that Minerva took Hermione's hand in hers and stood, she gently, pulled Hermione up too and led her through the Hall and began to lead her up a flight of stairs, they walked right past the guest bedroom and through a door at the end of the hall.

Minerva pushed the door open and waited for Hermione to enter; she then closed the door with a small click. When she turned, emerald met hazel and both sets of pupils dilated, knowing what was coming.

Slowly, without losing eye contact, Hermione lifted her hands to her shirt and began slowly to undo the buttons and after the first one she began to fumble, her fingers were trembling. A gentle hand closed upon her own and gently moved the shaking hand away.

"Here" Minerva said softly, and she undid every button with steady hands. Once every button was undone, Minerva paused and waited for Hermione to give a small nod before shifting the shirt back with her fingers and allowing to drop onto the wooden floor.

Hermione seemed to stiffen, what if she didn't look… as Minerva expected?

Minerva simply gazed in awe, "so beautiful" she whispered. Hermione's skin was creamy and smooth and pert breasts rested proudly in a violet bra with lace finishing's.

"Really?" whispered Hermione, voicing her concern.

Minerva shook her head disbelievingly, "Oh my dear" she took a step closer to the trembling girl, "I have never seen anything so breathtaking".

A light kiss was shared before Minerva took a step backward and began to unfasten her robe; it tumbled to the floor with a soft thud. Hermione watched as Minerva slid her base layer over her head leaving her clad in a simple black underwear set.

Hermione gasped before stretching out her hand to Minerva who took it gently.

"Come with me" Hermione said softly before waiting for Minerva to move forward before leading her to the bed.

It was a beautifully carved oak four poster with Mahogany hangings making Hermione once again see Minerva for the proud Gryffindor she was. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Yes?" Minerva asked at the smile that had crossed Hermione's face.

"I just realised that, there's so much I don't know about you"

Minerva dropped her lips to Hermione's neck causing Hermione to gasp.

"We'll, we have plenty of time. I'll tell you everything about me."

Hermione didn't seem to hear Minerva, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Minerva lifted her mouth from the supple skin to this sight, it was too much and before she could help it, her lips crashed against Hermione, surprising the young witch who moaned as Minerva's tongue plunged into her mouth.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck as Minerva's settled on her hips and pulled her nearer. Minerva's hand roamed to around Hermione's back where she quickly unclasped Hermione's bra.

Hermione quickly shrugged off the garment and lowered her hands to undo the button of her trousers, they pooled at her feet before she stepped out of them. They were wrapped in one another, Minerva quickly found herself pressed against the side of the bed and she realised how fast they were moving.

"Hermione" she said huskily.

"Lie down please" whispered Hermione, the request held such sincerity in it that Minerva instantly lay down on the bed before being joined by Hermione. Their lips joined again in a passionate kiss, their tongues danced back and forth. Minerva noticed that Hermione was shaking and her heart swelled. Minerva lifted herself above Hermione, so that she was looking down at her.

Hermione lifted her hand and gently stroked Minerva's cheek,

"You mean so much to me" Minerva whispered.

"And you to me" replied Hermione smiling up at her love.

Minerva captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss, it started slow but when Hermione's eager tongue begged for entrance Minerva couldn't suppress a moan as she felt Hermione delve inside.

Hermione lifted her hands and unclasped Minerva's bra; she slipped it slowly from her body and dropped it on the floor. Minerva closed the distance between their bodies and a slight sigh left Hermione as their breasts touched for the first time. They lingered in the moment, before Minerva showed Hermione what your first time _should _be like.

**Ooooh I know I'm cruel ;) **

**More soon! Working on Loyalty at the moment! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
